


Shion's Retribution

by Orisha



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bandits & Outlaws, Chairman Election Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Chimera Ant Arc, Dark Continent Arc, Gen, Greed Island Arc, Grief/Mourning, Heaven's Arena Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Hell, Hunter Exam (Hunter X Hunter), Insanity, Mental Instability, Minor Original Character(s), Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Post-Prison, Poverty, Prison, Prison Sex, Resurrection, Revenge, Supernatural Elements, Yorkshin City Arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orisha/pseuds/Orisha
Summary: Shion Subaru goes on a rigorous journey to resurrect her dead father and get revenge on the assassin that killed him.





	Shion's Retribution

**Author's Note:**

> This story explores some very dark and uncomfortable themes. Please read with caution. Trigger warnings will be available on chapters that may be unsuitable for all audiences.

Dust and smog suffocated the air. Thick and heavy as it tumbled through the horizon of junk towers and rubble. Winds crashed vigously across the land, spreading swarms of insects and creatures like sandstorms; holding a sickly aroma of grime and oil. Unbearable heat sweltered. The ground was a furnace; unable to inhabit any trees, plants or animals; other than vermin or beastly reptiles. The eerie trembles of lorries, unloading and reversing echoed day in, day out. Heaps of the 'unwanted' washed up here every day. Rubbish, lumber.... people....slaves…. orphans. All the things the world rejects, there's a chance it ends up here. This place screamed despair at every angle. Abandoned. Unwanted. That is the label life has forced upon the people of Metero City.

According to records, the people who lived here don't exist. Reality is, Metero City is the most ethnically diverse place on the planet; dwellers reaching numbers of over 8 million. People from every corner of the earth reside here; and still, very few people from the outside world have any knowledge of this place. For 500 years, it's been known as nothing, but a wasteland. Over the centuries, the junkyard city's resentment for this world has raged within the hearts of many. That was the one thing everyone had in common; extreme animosity. Their communities bred radicalism. Babies learnt bitterness before speech. Bandits, thugs hitmen. This was their calling. There was a culture; a culture that kept them united. A culture that ran deep through their veins. The outside world was malice. It had forgotten them. Many factions within the city had sworn to make sure the world will soon, one day know them. That there shall be a great cry in all those that had forgotten. That they are here.

Of course, when something threatens the hive-mind, its outcasted. Anything that goes against the norm was a menace to survival. A change of tide instils fear of the unknown and distrust in everything you’ve ever known to be true. It has to be eliminated. A man, tall and lean, pale, with shaggy muddy brown locks at around chin level and a tufted beard by the name Arubato Sabaru, although resided here, his mind was not a typical product of Metero City. In fact, many rumours suggested he had contact with the outside world. He always had a smile, not always cheerful, but a smile none the less. He had a sense of hopefulness to his aura. He always stood leaning to one side and scrunched his nose often, especially when he spoke; probably to stop his glasses from slipping. No one knew where he came from. Although, no one had records of their past lives and newcomers arrive frequently; there was something mysterious about him, as he did not have the mind of the abandoned. Instead of resenting the world, he embraced the world. He read, he explored and discovered things, not of the city. He had vasts amounts of knowledge and a seemingly undeserved sense of optimism. It was frightening. The assembly of elders described it as “Frankly disgusting.” It went against everything the ruling factions stood for; self-sufficiency, and hatred. He would disappear for months and come back, bringing with him new discoveries and technologies into the city walls. He spoke with passion and diligence of the outside world and its treasures, which rubbed salt into the wounds of the other dwellers. This was mutiny and was watched closely. His eyes shone with wonder and his hope was surely one of a kind. Although he made enemies with many, he fascinated others. One attribute that eased people’s tolerance was his dear love for the city and its people. His rigorous journeys would be solely for cures for the hell-like diseases that lived among them like a thief in the night. Yet still, the hive-mind and the elders forbid the revelation Arubato gifted. The unvocal minority that agreed with Subaru and saw the prosper in his findings soon grew in numbers and became its own faction. He gained acceptance; even fell in love. The future seemed less bleak.

  
However, problems arose when his wife, Kiyoko bore a child. The lengthy journeys seemed irresponsible and his prominent following became more fantastical. His faction had an infatuation with what was considered ’the enemy.’ They fondled the outside world; which soon became far more problematic. The people scowled Arubato for choosing the world over his wife; his child; his city. The people had a bond, thinner than water, yet thicker than blood. Arubato’s unconventional ideas had managed to cause a tear in this bond; which the elders described “detrimental to their survival.” In fear of further contamination of the people’s minds of Metero City; he and his supporters were exiled for disloyalty. People gathered for the public humiliation. Chants echoed through the streets as they celebrated the day of his exile. “ The world is cruel! The world is wicked! You chose the world over your city!”

  
Arubato, Kiyoko and their child, Shion, who was only four years old, trenched the deserted lands for days to the nearest city. Upon arrival, they soon realised the world was large and fast-paced. The streets were built up and polished with greenery at every turn. This was nothing like Metero City. They all glared in amazement at the huge animated banner for Cocoa-Cola, plastered on the shimmery skyscraper towering over them. Their eyes followed the cars as they zoomed obnoxiously. They were so used to the 'clang' and 'bangs' of the dumping lorries, the sound of traffic felt almost ecstatic! The air was light and clean. It didn't smell or feel heavy; it was crisp and dry. There was a feeling of chance and progression here, something Kiyoko had never felt; and yet, they were living the lives of street rats. With nothing but each other, they somehow kept afloat. Arubato tried to sell the things he discovered and created but it was never enough to overcome poverty. The only thing left was the medicines he had once used for the people of Metero city. It wasn’t long until someone discovered he had found a cure to a deadly disease that had propped up recently in small communities. News soon spread and it was sold to governments across the entire world. He was celebrated with fame and riches. Their family name ‘Sabaru’ became exemplary. The world swooned them with everything anyone could wish for and they accepted in an embrace. From then on, they had promised to never turn their backs on the world. They would carry on discovering new ways to help those oppressed by disease.

  
Their lives grew more and more lavish. Arubato never stopped researching for new medical revelations, as he felt it was some kind of duty or calling. However noble it was, it was surely not without reward. Within a few years, the Sabaru's became one of the wealthiest families ever; living in a grand Victorian manor, with a number of servants and assistants, his own private laboratory and technologies one could only imagine. Although being from Metero City, he could not avail himself too much in a life of excessive glamour, he would invest mostly everything back into his research.

  
Shion grew up to be a girl of wonder and mischief, much like her father. She blossomed in beauty, with warm bronze skin. Her hair grew long and lavish. She had big mouse brown curls, which glistened in the sun and bounced delicately when she pranced around. She was the epitome of innocence. Her big brown eyes sparkled with excitement around her father’s work. Although, her memories of Metero City were blurry; it still ran through her veins, though she knew, none of them could let this world know where they were truly from. Their family was a tight knot that did everything together. They were surely destined to do great things as a unit.

  
Four years later, Kiyoko was found dead. She was diagnosed with breast cancer, already in critical stages. She was never going to make it. Arubato had not slept for weeks in hopes he could find something, anything that could save her, knowing all efforts were in vain. She lay in a hospital bed, stripped of her beauty and strength. What was left of her was merely a shell of the real her. Withered, weak and helpless she lay. Both Arubato and Shion stood by her head, now bald and a face of distress. Tubes were strapped around her face from the nose. Her eyes stayed shut. At this moment Arubato realised, he could not save everyone. That was the hardest lesson to learn. His vibrancy and positivism had wilted at the sight of his wife. He stood hunched over, his body trembling, skin looking almost grey. Every hair stood up on across his arms, his face, paler than usual. Bloodshot eyes, his blinks were heavy and exhausting. He touched her deep timber skin, ignoring the cold icy feel that shot through his hand. He leaned over to kiss her lips, which still felt soft and plush. He froze for a second, their faces so close, the tips of their noses touched. He desperately wanted to look into her eyes just one more time. Tears rolled down his cheek slowly onto the white sheets. The room was eerie and bleak. It broke him down.  
“Hold on!” He wallowed from his heart, as he collapsed over her, his voice now booming and breaking, face red with desperation. The nurses pulled the blubbering man away to the side; though he resisted all he could, he was weak with heartache to fight back.

"Hold on!" "Wait for me!" "I promise I will get you back!" "I promise I will get you back!" "I promise I will get you back!" These cries echoed ghoulishly through the hospital walls.

  
Shion and Arubato both slept on a chair beside her that night, only to wake up to a bouquet of flowers, where Kikoyo last lay.

 

 

  
I promise I will get you back.....


End file.
